Patent Document 1 discloses a butterfly valve configured such that rotation of a rotary shaft brings rotation of an eccentric cam by 180 degrees, so that a valve shaft is pressed by coil spring to press a valve plate against a valve seat while the valve is being closed from a fully open position.